Crash Bandicoot: Highschool
by 999buzzer
Summary: In this story Crash and the gang are humans in highschool. Personally, I'd say it's okay for anyone 13 and up but under fanfiction rules I need to make it Rated M. Follow the gang through highschool where they'll experience humor, peer pressure, and much more! Please review and favorite if you like it.
1. Characters

**In this story Crash and most of the other characters are human. They are in highschool. This first chapter is simply a list of characters and their role in this story!**

Crash Bandicoot: Crash is the most popular guy in school. He is well liked for the pranks he pulls on his teachers and peers. He is the student body president. He is in 12th grade. He is the quarterback of the 12th grade football game.

Coco Bandicoot: Coco is one of the most popular girls in the 10th grade. She is very intelligent. She is one of the 10th grade student body representitives. She is the fastest runner on the track team.

Crunch Bandicoot: Crunch is in 8th grade. Becuase he is not a high schooler he will only have a small role in this story.

Aku Aku: Crash, Coco, and Crunch's father.

Neo Cortex: The evil science teacher. He is a fail at life and live's in his father's basement with his daughter.

N. Gin: Neo Cortex's student teacher. He is constantly failing at the simple tasks Neo gives him.

Uka Uka: Neo's father.

Tiny Tiger: The gym teacher.

Dingodile: The school bully. 12th grade.

Polar: Crash's pet bear.

Pura: Coco's pet tiger.

Nina Cortex: Neo's daughter. She is really mean to everyone. 10th grade.

Ripper Roo: The school counselor.

Nitros Oxide: The math teacher.

Pinstripe Potoroo: The principal.

Tawna: Crash's girlfriend. The captain of the cheerleading team. 12th grade.

Evil Crash: Crash's rival. 12th grade.

Emperor Velo: The vice-principal.

Krunk: Dingodile's friend. 12th garde.

Nash: Dingodile's friend. 12th grade.

Norm: The biggest nerd in the school. 10th grade.

Geary: The computer teacher.

Zem: The janitor.

Zam: Zem's pet dog.

Pasadena O'Possum: Has a crush on Crash. On the cheerleading team. She is also friends with Coco. She is in 11th grade.

Carbon Crash: Crash's best friend.

Spyro: Coco's friend. He is in 10th grade.

**I know Crunch isn't Crash and Coco's brother but in this story he is. And I know that Nina is REALLY Neo's niece, but in this story she is his daughter. And I decided to put Spyro in becuase he has appeared in a few Crash games.**


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sorry that it took so long to update. I've been going through some real life drama. Anyways, I hope to be updating much more. My story, Super Smash Bros War is scheduled for deletion. Star Wars: Earth is on hiatus. I will be updating this, WWE Wars, and SSB Final Battle. Also check me out on FictionPress. Same username. I want to take a moment to reply to my reveiws.**

**ElectricSnowman: I'm glad you though that was funny. That's what I was going for. I aim to make this as interesting as possible.**

**Guest: There will be a chapter 2 after chapter 1.**

**jojoker boy: Don't worry, there will be lost of comedy and romance as well as other things. I appreciate ideas though. A Crash Battle Royale? Hmm...sounds interesting. Could you explain a bit?**

**Also, i'm sorry it's so short. There is no word count on my laptop. I hope to do longer chapter from now on, Really sorry. Please review, favorite, all that good stuff! Without further delay...**

"Crash. Hey, Crash," Pasadena O'Possum yelled.

Crash looked up and saw her running up to him. He was sitting on the bleachers watching his girlfriend, Tawna, at cheer practice. "Hi, Pasadena," Crash said, smiling a little.

"Uhmm...well uh...how are you," Pasadena asked, sure that she had just made a fool of herself in front of the most popular guy in school.

Before the conversation could carry on further Tawna walked up to her boyfriend, giving Pasadena a dirty look on her way. "Crash, come on. You said you would take me to that fancy restaurant tonight."

"Uhh...what fancy restaurant," Crash asked, a confused expression appearing on his face.

"You know. The one you are always saying you'll take me to someday. You said you would take me today after practice," Tawna said.

Pasadena saw the still confused expression on Crash's face and looked doubtfully at Tawna. When Tawna viscously glared at her, Pasadena decided it was time to leave.

"Bye, Crash," she said skipping away towards the parking lot.

Crash waved at Pasadena, then turned back to Tawna. "What restaurant," he asked again.

"Oh, I was trying to get rid of that stupid wanna-be," Tawna, said smiling as she sat next to him on the bleachers. She cuddled into him, still smiling.

Crash scooted away slightly. "Why. She's a nice girl," Crash asked.

"She's a loser," Tawna said, pulling Crash closer to her.

Crash was getting a little uncomfortable. Sometimes he though Tawna was just going out with him for the popularity. He pulled out his phone, pretending to get a text. "I've got to...umm...go pick up my brother."

"Uhg, fine. I guess I'll see you later," Tawna said, kissing Crash and then walking back to the rest of the cheerleaders. They were all there, minus Pasadena.

Crash got up, walking to his car. In reality Crash's brother, Crunch, would already be home. His sister, Coco, would also be home cinsidering that she had not had track practice that day due to them winning a meet the day before.

Crash unlocked his car, an old beat up yellow pickup. His teammates often made fun of him for his car, but Crash loved the truck. He hopped in, started it, and took off.

On his way out of the parking lot, Crash saw Pasadena walking home. He pulled up next to here and asked, "Need a ride?"

Pasadena looked up at Crash, smiled, and nodded. "Thanks," she said, climbing into the passenger seat.

"Where to," Crash asked, smiling as Pasadena gave him her address.

On the way, Crash turned up the music. Crash and Pasadena had a mini dance party in the car, something Tawna would call childish and immature.

Crash dropped off Pasadena at her house, waving goodbye. He then drove home, thinking all the way. He had been considering dumping Tawna, He was, day by day, growing increasingly sure that she was just using him to make herself look good. Crash did not want to be used like that.

Crashed pulled into his driveway, pulled out the keys, and got out of his truck. He walked inside. Coco was on the couch doing her homework. Crunch was playing some first person shooter game. Aku Aku, Crash's father, was making dinner. Spaghetti with meatballs. Crash waved hi to everyone, then went upstairs to his room. He pulled out his homework and worked on it, skipping dinner. Afterwards, Crash got redy for bed and settled down for a good night's sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. I'll be updating a lot more often from now on. Just a case of writer's block!**

Crash woke up bright and early, at 4:00 A.M. He was supposed to meet Tawna at school before her early morning cheer practice. He took a quick shower then picked his clothes for the day. A white t-shirt with a blue and white plaid shirt. And a light blue pair of jeans. Crash went downstairs and had a quick bowl of cereal before heading back up to brush his teeth. 5:30 rolled around and Crash exited the house, hopping into his beloved truck.

Crash thought about football on his way to school. He had led his team to become the #1 team in their conference. They had easily qualified for districts and had four district games coming up. If they won those they would play four state games. If they continued on to win those they would have four national games. If they managed to win those, they would play in the highschool national championship game. The team had gone to nationals the year before, but Crash had been out because of an injury. The team lost the first game and was eliminated. This year everybody was counting on Crash to lead them to the championship.

Crash pulled up to the highschool and hopped out of the car. He headed around to the gym and entered. He crossed the gym and entered the foyer area right outside the doors. Tawna was waiting by herself. No other students would be here this early; it was only 5:45. The rest of the cheerleader wouldn't be here for another 15 minutes.

"Hey Tawna," Crash said, walking up to his girlfriend. She turned and he saw that she was on the phone. Tawna waved and went back to her conversation. She was angrily yelling at someone. Finally she hung up the phone, angrily.

"Is something wrong, Tawna," Crash asked, concerned as to what his girlfriend was so angry about.

"I payed that stupid nerd, Norm to do my math homework and then he didn't do it because he was too busy reading a book. Now I'm gonna get detention!," Tawna screamed.

"You shouldbe doing your homework, yourself. That way you learn the information. That's the point of the homework, Tawna," Crash said, softly.

"Oh please! When am I ever going to use letters to do math after highscool?," Tawna said, clearly annoyed.

"Anyways, you wanted me to meet you here," Crash said. "What is it you want?".

"I just want to spend some time with my amazing boyfriend," Tawna said, taking Crash's hands into hers and kissing him.

Crash broke the kiss after five seconds, hearing someone walking down the hallway. A second later Mr. Neo Cortex, the mean science teacher, came around the corner.

Mr. Cortex saw Tawna and Crash standing there and stopped in his tracks. "What the hell are you two doing here this early. Detention for both of you after school today!".

"Wait, Mr. Cortex. Crash has football practice after school," Tawna said, using the teachers soft spot for football against him.

"Very well. Mr. Bandicoot, you are excused. You, however, Tawna are not excused!," Mr. Cortex said, heading on to his classroom.

"Shit, now I'm gonna have double detention," Tawna said. "Oh well, I guess I'll live."

Tawna kissed Crash again, then walked into the gym and into the locker room to get ready for practice.

Crash couldn't help but smile. These were the only moments Crash enjoyed Tawna. When they were alone. She was so nice when nobody else was around. When they weren't alone she started acting all mean and concieted.

Crash headed down the hallway, wandering aimlessly around. He thought about how his relationship with Tawna had started. At first, it was love. Then as they both got more popular she started to turn mean and nasty. Crash always loved his alone time with Tawna because she acted like when they first started dating.

As Crash was walking he accidentally bumped into someone, knocking them down. He looked down and saw Pasadena lying on the ground.

"I'm really sorry," Crash said, helping her up.

"Oh, it's no problem," Pasadena said, smiling.

"So where are you headed," Crash asked, also smiling.

"Oh, I'm just wandering around. I don't have anything to do right now," Pasadena said.

"Hey, why don't you come with me. I'm just wandering too," Crash said, still smiling.

"Uhmm...okay," Pasadena said, slowly grinning.

So Crash and Pasadena wandered the halls talking about many things, like the terrible school lunches and football. Then the conversation strayed to Tawna.

"Why is she so mean?," Pasadena asked.

"Well, you have to understand she has a reputation to keep up," Crash said,trying to defend his girlfriend.

"Yeah, but you do too and your're always so nice," Pasadena said. "I guess I just don't understand how you can tolerate her. You guys have been dating since like 8th grade, I heard, and I don't get how anybody can stand to be with her that long."

"Becuase I love her. She wasn't always mean like that. And she has her good moments still. I have hope that someday she'll go back to who she used to be," Crash said.

"Aww! That's so sweet. But still, I can't stand-," Pasadena was cut off by the bell ringing for 1st period to start. "I guess I'll see you later." Pasadena waved goodbye and ran towards her first class.

**Next chapter up soon! I promise!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. This is chapter 3 of Crash Bandicoot: Highschool. First though I have a few things to say. First, I want to thank you all for the support with this story. I know I haven't been able to update as often as most authors, but I promise I am updating whenever possible. I'm working on some stuff I hope to publish, which is a very time consuming task. Secondly, my computer has been undergoing some serious work. In this process my nearly finished first chapter of This is WWE! was lost as well as some other stuff. I will need to rewrite it so please be patient on that. Now, in this chapter we're gonna try some different POVs. Oh, and also jojoker boy, I will be implementing your idea but not in this chapter ;) Also some OCs will be introduced with a brief description. They don't really play a major part in the story, but they might be a major part of a possible sequel when this is all done.**

**Coco's POV(Taking Place Before 1st Period)**

Coco grunted as she tried to push open the door, which in turn did not budge. Coco tried again, with the same results. Then she felt someone move her gently aside. She watched as her best friend, Spyro, pulled open the door.

"Spyro," Coco yelled, smiling and giving him a huge hug.

"Hey Coco," Spyro said, smiling.

Coco noticed people pointing and giggling at her and Spyro. She frowned. As far as Coco and Spyro were concerned, they were just friends. But the rest of the school saw them as a couple. They often acted like a couple. They ate lunch together everyday. The hung out together every second of every day. They had even kissed in 3rd grade. But if asked them about it, they would say that they were just seeing what it was like.

Spyro broke the hug to hold the door open for Coco. With a smile, he motioned for her to enter the school. She smiled back at him and walked inside. Spyro followed, not far behind**. **They slowly made their way through the growing maze of students, hoping to get to thier first period before they were late. Somehow they managed to make it. They entered their English class, holding hands.

**Crash's POV(At Lunch)**

Crash stood with his tray, looking for Tawna. He searched desperately for his girlfriend. Instead, he found Pasadena. Crash decided to go hang out with her until he found Tawna.

Crash walked up to Pasadena, smiling. "Hey," he said. "Can I sit by you for a minute."

"Uh-uh, sure," Pasadena said, surprised. She smiled and pointed to the seat next to her.

Crash sat down, still smiling. Pasadena smiled too. Crash and Pasadena had a conversation that included many things.

After several minutes, Tawna walked up to Crash. "Hey handsome, want to eat outside today."

"Sure," Crash got up, smiling at Tawna and waving goodbye to Pasadena.

Crash and Tawna both exited the cafeteria and walked outside. There were eight picnic tables outside. Tawna's friends, Meg and Kitty, were sitting in one. Crash guessed that that was where they would sit. His guess was correct.

"Hey guys," Kitty smiled at them as they sat down.

Kitty was by far the happiest girl in school. Nothing ever upset her. She was also the nicest of Tawna's friends. She had curly brown hair, often in a ponytail, and green eyes. She was of average height for a senior.

Crash and Tawna both replied with a hello and then looked at Meg expectantly.

"Hi, I guess," Meg said, paying them no attention.

Meg always seemed to be bored. Even when she was cheering she showed no emotion. She was, however, the second best cheeleader on the team after Tawna. She had straight black hair and green eyes. She, also, was of average height.

Overall, it wasn't a very pleasant lunch. Kitty talked way too much and Meg didn't say a single thing. Crash never blamed either of them though. That's just how they were.

As the bell rang, signaling the start of 6th period, Crash and Tawna both got up. Crash walked Tawna to her class. They shared a quick kiss before she dissapeared into her class. Crash then went to his.

**Pasadena's POV(After School)**

Pasadena entered the cheerleading locker room and smiled. Despite Tawna being the captain, cheerleading was Pasadena's favorite part of the day. She opened her locker and changed into her uniform. She turned and found herself face to face with Tawna. And the captain was not happy.

"Listen here, you little slut. Crash is mine. He has been since eigth grade. So stay away from him or you're dead," Tawna said, clearly pissed off.

"W-w-what," Pasadena asked, clearly confused.

"I saw you two at lunch. You're obviously trying to steal him from me. And I can't let that happen," Tawna said. Then she calmly walked away.

Pasadena sat down and though about Tawna's threat for a minute. Would she really kill Pasadena over this?And she wasn't even trying to steal Crash from Tawna. She knew she had no chance from the start.

Pasadena was no longer in a cheering mood. She left the locker room and walked home. Tawna had irritated Pasadena before. She had annoyed Pasadena. She had even upset Pasadena. But for the first time Tawna had caused Pasadena to be scared. Scared for her life.

**So I hope you guys liked it. Next chapter up as soon as possible! WWE Wars will probably beupdated first though.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, here is another chapter. It's about time, right? First, though I just want to say a few things. Firstly, thanks for all the continued support. If you guys enjoy the story, tell your friends. Also, a major change. The story is now Rated M. I asked in a poll if I should up the rating and 100% of people said yes. Some of the things I was planning on implementing will not be implemented becuase of this. This story will now take on a much more serious tone. There will still be humor, romance, and all that good stuff though. I've also made some major desicions. This story is at just over 800 views. I have decided that after I get 1000 veiws and get the first chapter of This Is WWE! up, I will be doing a one shot. I haven't decided the details yet. Also, once I get up to 1500 views, there will be a gauranteed sequel. Once I get 2000 views, I will begin planning the sequel. You guys also seemed to like the different POVs so I'll continue with that. I think I've help you up for long enough. So without further ado...**

**Coco's POV(Taking Place Directly After the End of the Last Chapter AKA: After School)**

Coco was walking home, followed by Spyro who was spending the night. There had been no track practice becuase the coach was "sick". In reality, she was probably at home with her new boyfriend.

Nothing was said as Coco and Spyro walked. This was strange, as they always talked. Coco tried several time to start a conversation, failing each time. She began to notice that Spyro was acting weird.

"Spyro, are you alright. You're acting kind of strange," Coco asked, looking over to her best friend.

"Yeah,of course," Spyro said, glancing at Coco nervously. Then he changed his mind. "Actually, there is something that I wanted to ask you. I was wondering if you...uh...do you want to maybe go to the winter dance with me."

Coco stared at him and then replied, "Well yeah. We're best freinds and if you remember we were already planning to go."

Spyro began to look even more nervous. "I kind of meant as more than a friend. You know, like as a couple."

Coco looked down at her feet. "Uh...well...you see...I...kinda...uh, well we're kind of just friends, Spyro." She sighed as she saw Spyro's face fall. "Alright, look just give me some time to think,okay," she said, hoping to cheer him up.

**Spyro's POV**

"Alright. Take all the time you need," Spyro said, putting on a fake smile.

Spyro had recently realized that for a longtime he had been in love with Coco, but hadn't had the courage to admit it. He was hoping she would say yes. Becuase now if she said no, Spyro would have to face the pain of rejection from the girl he loved. But if she said yes, Spyro would never know if she really loved him back because at first she had said no.

"Hey, you know I think I'll just go to my place tonight. I'll spend the night some other night," Spyro said.

"Spyro, you don't have to-," Coco started.

"No, it's fine. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Spyro replied, turning around. As he walked away, Spyro glanced back at Coco.

**Tawna's POV(About 9:00 PM)**

Tawna lay on her bed, thinking about may things. Her mind strayed to her boyfriend Crash. She knew she hadn't treated him as well as she should've as of late. She had just gotten so cuaght up in upholding her reputation.

Seeing Crash with Pasadena at lunch earlier had made her realize that she would go to any lengths to keep her boyfriend. She loved him. Despite what other though, she was not using Crash for popularity. Being cheer captain automatically gave her her popularity.

But Tawna now knew that she would trade all the popularity in the world just to keep her boyfriend. And after much though, Tawna had decided what she needed to do to keep her boyfriend. She needed to keep him away from Pasadena.

**Crash's POV(About 9:00 PM)**

Crash was sitting on the couch, watching TV. He was the only one in the house currently awake. Coco had come home in tears and had gone to bed immediately. Crunch was at a friend's house. Aku Aku was working a night shift.

Crash wasn't really paying attention to the movie. He was thinking about his relationship with Tawna. He realized that the relationship was only going downhill and there was really nothing left to do. It was time for him to break up with Tawna.

**Pasadena's POV(Approximately 10:00 PM)**

Pasadena was sitting on her bed crying. She had just gotten a text from Tawna. It has said:

**Hey slut stay away from my bf or u r kicked off the cheer team**

Pasadena had never had the intention of stealing Crash. She believed she had no chance of breaking up a six year just wanted to be friends with Crash. But Tawna apparently thought otherwise. Pasadena's choice was clear: Crash or cheer. And Pasadena's desicion was easily made. Cheer was the most important thing to Pasadena. But just becuase it was an easy desicion didn't mean that the result would be easy.

**Hey guys, hope you liked it. A lot happening in this chapter. I will be putting up a new poll on my profile so be sure to check.**


	6. Chapter 5

**K guys, a few announcments. I have a new WWE fic that I'm gonna start. In order to do this I have to change some things. This new story and Minecraft: Dimensions are gonna be my main projects. Crash Bandicoot: Highschool and This Is WWE! are going to be a collaborative project. I don't know who I'm gonna work with, so if you're interested, send me a PM. So without further ado, here is chapter 5 of Crash Bandicoot: Highschool.**

**Crash's POV**

Crash slowly approached the school, not looking forward to what lay ahead. Today was the day he was going to break up with Tawna. It was 6:00 A.M. Crash had texted Tawna, asking her to meet him in the foyer outside the gym since she would already be there for morning practice.

Crash approached the entry to the school foyer. He looked around, spotting Tawna in a corner waiting for him. She ran up to him, kissing him. This made Crash increasingly nervous.

"Crash, there is something I need to tell you," Tawna started. "Lately, I realize I haven't been the best girlfriend. Actually, I haven't even been a good girlfriend. I want to apologize and I want to tell you that from now on things are gonna be like they used to be. Like when we first started dating."

Crashed swallowed nervously. "Uhh...well you see...here's the thing. I don't think things will ever go back to the way they used to be. Tawna, I think we need to break up."

**Tawna's POV**

Tawna felt as though her heart was breaking into a thousand pieces. "What? But I though maybe we could talk about these. We could make things better, Crash. I'm willing to apologize and start over."

Crash sighed. "Tawna, I think that ship sailed a long time ago. I'm sorry but I think it's time for us to breakup.

Tears slowly started flowing down Tawna's face."This is because of Pasadena, isn't it? You're breaking up with me because of her. She stole you from me."

"Pasadena is my friend. She had nothing to do with this. I don't even understand where you got the idea that Pasadena and I-," Crash was interrupted.

"Oh, don't bullshit me. I know what's going on between you two. She's trying to steal you from me. I can't let that happen. I can't believe you would throw away a six year relationship because of her. Crash, I love you," Tawna said, the tears coming down even more now.

"Tawna, I didn't make this descision easily. Please don't make it harder than it has to be. I've been trying to get back to where we were for years. It's too late now. You were too late," Crash said, holding back tears of his own.

**Crash's POV**

Crash started walking away, his head held low. Tawna screamed after him to come back and that they could work this out. Crash stopped for a second. But then he kept walking, hoping he had made the right desicion.

**Coco's POV (The Night Before)**

Coco came home in passed Crash in the kitchen. He looked up at her but didn't say anything. She hurried upstairs to her room, the tears still steaming down her face. She entered her room, looking around.

Coco's room was entirely pink as that was her favorite color. She had a walk-in closet in one corner. Next to the closet was her bed and opposite that sat a dresser. A TV sat on top of the dresser. A big mirror sat to the left of the door. Opposite the door was a desk with a computer sitting on it.

Coco plopped down on her bed, still crying over her terrible mistake. The truth was that she had been in love with Spyro for a long time. But her fear of rejection had kept her from revealing her feelings. At the same time she had been afraid that if they did start dating and broke up that it might ruin their friendship. But now their chances of ever having a relationship were ruined and Coco knew it was her fault.

**Spyro's POV (The Present)**

Spyro entered the school, his head held low. It was 7:45. Class would be starting in five minutes. Spyro looked around, hoping to avoid Coco as much as possible. He didn't see her anywhere in the foyer, so he continued on. He turned the corner and nearly ran into her. The person he least wanted to see right now.

Spyro mentally face palmed himself, "Uhh...hey, I guess." He kept walking past her.

Coco grabbed his arm, stopping him," Spyro, don't-."

"Don't try to spare my feelings. Look, I get it. You don't like me back. It's fine. I'll just leave you alone from now on," Spyro said, his face falling.

"Spyro, I made a mistake. I do like you. A lot," Coco said.

Spyro looked at her angrily. "How am I supposed to trust you now? How do I know that you're not just trying to spare my feeling-."

All of a sudden Coco kissed Spyro. "That's how you'll know. I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't love you, Spyro."

**Pasadena's POV**

Pasadena walked down the hallway, having finished morning cheer practice. As she approached the main hallway she saw Crash. He was walking towards her. He seemed to be sad and didn't seem to notice her yet.

"Crash, are you okay," she asked.

Crash looked up at her. "Uhmm...no, not really," he said. At her confused expression he explained, "I broke up with Tawna."

"What. Are you crazy? She's going to blame me for this...uhh, I mean...uhmm...why," Pasadena corrected her mistake.

"Why would she blame you," Crash asked, feigning confusion.

"Uhh...well she sort of thinks I like you. She may have threatened to kick me off the cheer team if she saw me with you," Pasadena explained.

"Well," Crash asked, "do you like me?"

Pasadena hesitated. Then with a sigh she answered, "Well yeah I do. But I can't give up cheer."

"Do you want me to let you in on one of Tawna's secrets," Crash asked. "She can't really kick people off the team. Only the coach can do that."

"Are you serious," Pasadena asked.

Crash nodded. "So, with that in mind, Pasadena will you will my girlfriend."

Pasadena smiled and nodded. She had long awaited this day, expecting it to never come because of Tawna. But now it was here and Pasadena felt like the happiest girl in the world.

**Crash's POV (A Little While Later)**

Crash had just walked Pasadena to her first class. Now he was walking to his his first class, smiling. For the first time in a long time, he was happy. As he was walking he got a text:

**hey dude. i back from canada. be back at school tomorrow. we gonna hang?-cc**

It was from Carbon (Carbon Crash), Crash's best friend since looked a lot like Crash. When they were kids, people would always ask if they were related. They weren't but Crash and Carbon always got a kick out of saying they were.

Carbon had been on a field trip to Canada for the last two weeks. It had been much too expensive for Crash, so he had opted out along with most of the remaining seniors. Unfortunately Crash's nemesis, Luke (Evil Crash), had also been on the trip and would now be returning.

Crash walked into his math class. The first thing Crash noticed was that the teacher, Nitros Oxide, wasn't in the class. That was strange because Crash was five minutes late. The second thing he noticed was that three of his peers, Dingodile, Krunk, and Nash, were beating up Norm, the school nerd.

Dingodile was the school bully. He picked on everyone and barely anybody did anything about it. Krunk and Nash were Dingodile's best and only friends. They helped him with his wicked deeds. Norm was the biggest nerd in the school. He was in senior math despite only being a sophomore.

Dingodile had tipped Norm's desk over and broken it over his back. Now he and his friends were taking turns kicking him in the ribs.

"Dingodile, leave him alone," Crash said. Nobody was surprised to have Crash standing up to Dingodile. Crash was the only person in the school who stood up to him on a regular basis.

Dingodile had, after a couple months back in freshman year, learned not to fight Crash. So Dingodile and his goons backed off as Crash helped Norm to his feet. He had a fellow student escort Norm to the nurse.

Dingodile yelled after them, "One of these days Crash won't be her to protect you."

Crash grabbed Dingodile by the neck and shoved himinto the wall. "If you ever touch him or anybody else again, I'll personally send you to the nurse," Crash said.

The class pitched in and cleaned up the room. They switched the broken desk for a new one from and empty room nearby. They had just finished when Nitros entered the room. The teacher didn't notice anything and class proceeded as normally.

**So, I brought in some characters I promised in the beginning but never found time to bring in. I'll be bringing back Tawna's two friends as well at some point. They haven't played a big role here, but they will in the sequel which I've started planning out. So thanks everyone, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think it's the best one so far.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Chapter 6 of Crash Bandicoot: Highschool here. In this chapter some more characters join the story. A relationship may be tested (or not?). Now, I need to give credit to a certain individual for the idea of the events in math class in the last chapter. jojoker boy came up with the idea. I then changed it slighly to simplify it a tad bit. Now guys, the poll results are in and we are going to be having a lemon in a future chapter. Don't worry, I won't go crazy with the lemons, but I will do a few probably. So here is chapter 6.**

**Crash's POV (After School)**

Crash walked to the foyer where he was meeting Pasadena. He saw her just walking out of the gym, already dressed for her cheer practice. Crash walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. She looked up, smiled,and kissed him.

"Hey, how are you," Crash asked her, moving next to her.

"I couldn't be better," Pasadena smiled at him.

"I'm assuming you have practice tonight," Crash asked.

"Yeah. I wish it were still football season. Then I could see you everyday after school," Pasadena sighed.

"That's alright. You'll see me tomorrow. And on Saturday we can spend the whole day together," Crash smiled.

"Alright. I guess I'll se you tomorrow then," Pasadena said, walking outside to practice.

Crash headed around a corner, only to find Coco and Spyro making out behind a vending machine.

**Coco's POV**

"Uhh...this isn't what it looks like," Coco said, her face beet red.

"You're not in trouble, Coco. You're a sophomore. I think you're more than ready to start dating," Crash said.

"Oh, well then...uhhh...thanks, I guess," Coco said. Crash started to walk away and Coco added, "Hey can we get a ride?"

Crash sighed. "You keep your hands to yourselves in my car."

Coco and Crunch followed Crash out to his car, standing as close together as possible. They hopped in, Crash in the front and Coco and Spyro in the back. Crash drove home, saying nothing. There was a kind of awkward silence up until Crash pulled into the driveway.

Crash opened the door and hopped out, follwed by Coco and Spyro. They followed him up to the front door, which Crash unlocked. Crash fixed himself a snack, while Coco and Spyro went up to her room.

Once inside Coco asked, "Hey, so how are we going to get to the dance. Neither of us can drive?"

"A limo. I bought us one," Spyro said.

"Wait, but a limo is so expensive. How did you afford it," asked Coco

"Alright, here's the thing. I've been dreaming of going to the dance with you for a long time. So I save up some money for a limo just in case I ever got the chance," Spyro said.

"That's so sweet, Spyro," Coco said, smiling.

"So you want to work on homework or something," Spyro asked.

Coco nodded. She grabbed her bag and pulled out her math book. "We have to do problems 1-20." She quickly pulled out a pencil and a piece of paper each for her and Spyro.

Coco immediately started working on problem one. But Spyro was distracted. Coco looked up and saw Spyro staring at her.

"What," she smiled.

"You are so beautiful, Coco," Spyro said.

Coco blushed. "Thanks, Spyro."

"You know...we don't have to work on homework," Spyro began.

"What do you suggest we do then," Coco smiled up at him.

Spyro moved closer and they started making out. Coco removed Spyro's shirt and Spyro pushed her down onto the bed so he was on top of her. Coco ran her hands along his chest and stomach, smiling as she kissed him.

Spyro sat up so Coco could take off her shirt. She did so, but very slowly, torturing Spyro. She finally lifed it off and then her bra followed.

Spyro stared at her chest. "You are so beautiful."

Coco blushed as Spyro pushed her down again and they proceeded to make out. Spyro started playing with Coco's boobs as they made out. He used his left hand and played with each, one at a time. Coco then stopped him. She sat up, frowning.

"Coco, are you alright," Spyro asked.

"Look Spyro, this was a mistake. We haven't even been together for a day. I'm not ready for this. Sorry," Coco said, redressing herself.

"Coco, it's alright. I guess we just started to get a little carried away. We'll wait until we're both ready before we try this again," Spyro said, putting on his shirt.

"Thanks Spyro. So let's just work on homework again, why don't we," Coco said.

**Pasadena's POV**

Pasadena hurried to the football field for cheer practice. She was hoping Tawna hadn't found out about her and Crash yet. Likely she had, however. Word got around the school fast. This was proven true as Pasadena entered the gate surrounding the football field.

Tawna had seen Pasadena and was walking up to her. She was furious. "Hey, you dirty little slut. I thought I told you to stay away from _my_ boyfriend."

Pasadena frowned. "Last I heard, he broke up with you."

Tawna glared at her furiously. Then she slapped Pasadena inthe face and shoved her to the ground. "Get out of here, slut. Nobody wants you here."

Pasadena stood up, glaring at Tawna. "Crash told me something interesting today. You can't kick me off the cheer team. You can't kick anybody off."

Tawna glared. "Of course I can. It's my team. I can kick off whoever I want." She turned to the other cheerleaders. "Including all of you if you don't continue toto me."

Pasadena looked at the other cheerleaders. "No, it's the coaches team and only she can kick people off. And since she barely ever shows up, I don't see anyone getting kicked anytime soon."

Some ofthe cheerleaders glared at Tawna, having realized the trick. Others glared at Pasadena, the ones who were Tawna's friends. Tawna couldn't do anything after that confrontation for fear of getting demoted from cheer captain by the team, so practice went on as normally.

**Crash's POV (Next Day)**

Crash entered the foyer. He searched around, hoping Pasadena might beout here. She was probably in the locker room though. All of a sudden, somone turned the corner and nearly walked into Crash. It was Carbon.

"Dude, Crash how's it going," Carbon asked.

"It's good dude. I'm glad you're back. How was Canada," Crash asked.

"Too many damn trees," Carbon joked. "So how's Tawna?"

"Oh," Crash started, "I kind of broke up with her yesterday."

"Dude, why? Now you're freaking single. The quarterback of the football team can't be single," Carbon said.

"Nah, I'm not single. I'm with Pasadena now," Crash told him.

"Dude, she's a sophomore. Isn't she like your sisters friends or something," Carbon asked.

"Uhh...they used to hang out. Not much anymore though. And football kind of got screwed over this year. The coach got sick and instead of hiring a new coach, the school just dropped football this year," Crash said.

"What! They can't do that. We need a team. And as for Pasadena, I can't say I approve but good luck. The only reason I don't say dump her ass right now is 'cause she's a cheerleader," Carbon said.

"Look, things were going downhill with me and Tawna. Pasadena is really nice," Crash said.

"Alright, whatever you say-," Carbon cut off as he was shoved to the ground.

Crash looked up to see who had pushed him. It was Luke (once again, evil crash).

"Luke, what do yuo want," Crash asked, helping Carbon up.

"Just wanted to say hello. And I wanted to inform you than I'm back and I'm in charge of this school again," Luke said.

"Luke, you've never been in charge. You have always been second to Crash," Carbon said.

"You best keep your mouth shut Carbon. This is between me and Crash," Luke said.

"Luke, get out of here. It's just like Carbon said. You'll always be second best," Crash said.

"Crash, I'll leave for now, but this conversation isn't over," Luke said, walking back down the hallway.

**okay, so here is this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it. btw that thing with coco and spyro was my first lime ever so go easy on me, but please constructive criticism is appreciated.**


End file.
